Ultraviolet (UV) emitting devices are of considerable interest for applications that include water purification, analytical devices for medical and biotechnology fields, UV curing, and currency screening, among other applications. Light emitting devices that emit in spectral ranges suitable for these and other applications can be fabricated based on a variety of material systems, including group III-V and II-VI binary, ternary, and quaternary compounds and alloys and various combinations thereof.